All grown up
by That Random Writer
Summary: The gangs all grown up now! In this story it takes us through the good times & hardships of being a young adult in love! Main characters:CeCe & Rocky. Femslash! CeCexRocky Rated K -T
1. Welcome to our life!

**A/N: I know what you're thinking…'why don't you just update your other stories?' Well…I have this idea in my head so this story is born! This is the first time something like this has been done (I think), so enjoy!**

**Note: CeCe-18, Rocky-19, *Deuce-20, *Ty- 21, *Tinka-20, *Gunther-20, Georgia(CeCe's mom)-42, Flynn-14 (*May not be in the story just putting it out there.)**

**Rocky P.O.V**

"So, if we get this one we get no fireplace, but an amazing view? Oooh, but if we get this one we will get both a fire place, and a good view! Aw, but its cost is too close to going over our budget. It won't leave a lot of renovation money left over, if needed." I said to my girlfriend as we both looked at the 'apartment Renters magazine.'

"Why do we even need an apartment, we have this place." My girlfriend said referring to her shared apartment we were in. "You mean the one you share with your mom, the one you have lived in since you moved to this town?"

"Yes, this one! What's wrong with it?" I shrugged and got off her couch. "I guess I just want us to share a place together. Have a place we can call our own." She got up and walked over to me. "Aw, Rocky that's sweet. I'll tell you what let's get the second one, and I'll convince Gary to give us a raise." She said walking over and hugging me.

"You really think he'll say yes?" She smiled and kissed me. "Of course. I can be very persuasive, you should know." I blushed. "You're the same old cece."

Yeah, that's right I am dating my long term best friend CeCe Jones. Also, we are still on Shake It Up! Chicago, this is my last year, because I'm too old. But, CeCe Still has two years. When you turn 20 you get kicked off. So now we are apartment shopping, I want to get us a place, and hopefully propose.

Eventually.

"I always am. Anyway, why don't we call these people up and schedule a tour?" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. "Good Idea…_Ring! Ring!_ Hello?" I heard a male's voice on the other side of the phone. "Smart Renter Apartments, How may I help you?"

"Hi I was looking at some of your apartments, and would like to see the 'Fire place, and Over view' models.", "Hold on and I'll get some information." I pulled the phone away and looked to CeCe. "Can you get me a pen and paper babe?" She got up and got them for me.

"Here you go baby." I put the phone back to my ear, and waited. "Thanks babe. Okay, you're back, great. Uh-huh, yeah I'm ready. Okay, alright, yep, sounds good. Okay thanks, see you then, bye!" I threw my phone on the couch an started jumping around and screaming happily.

"CeCe, we got a tour tomorrow at 8:30! Can you believe this, we might be able to move in together."She groaned. "Ugh, why so early!" I laughed. "Who cares. We might get an apartment!" She then started jumping with me. "Ahh, Rocky this is great!" As we celebrated Georgia came out and laughed at us.

"You girls sure are happy, who's pregnant?" We all laughed. "No one is. We are super excited because Rocky may have found us an apartment!" She then shouted. "WOOHOO! You're finally moving out! I mean, will be missed."

"Your mom's the same too." I shrugged. "What can I say?" Her mom walked over to us. "So what's the apartment like?" I smiled and sat on the one-seater sofa. "Well, we are going tomorrow at 8:30 to look at it. It has a fire place, a patio with a good view, and a decent sized kitchen, with 3 bedrooms!"

CeCe came over and sat on my lap, as Georgia sat across from us. "Ugh, why so early?" CeCe smiled. "That's what I said! But, Rocky told me it doesn't matter, because the place is great." Her mom thought for a second.

"You're right. Sounds like a nice place. I knew there was something I liked about you Rocky." I grinned, feeling proud. "I know I'm the best girlfriend ever!" She had a look of realization on her face. "Oh that reminds me, since you only have a little time left on Shake It Up! Chicago, what job are you going to get?"

"Well, since I took the collage plan in high school I have a bachelors' degree, so hopefully I can get a well paying job until I finish collage. We should be pretty solid for a while if all goes well." I smiled at CeCe and kissed her.

"CeCe, can you go give Flynn his book-bag. It's out here in the living room." We pulled apart and she got up, and went to Flynn's room. "So Rocky, speaking of going solid for a while, when are you going to propose?" She said in a whisper.

"Well, I was thinking I would do it once we settle down in the apartment." I whispered back. "Oh okay, you really think ahead, I'm glad knowing when CeCe moves out she'll be safe with you. So, do you have the ring yet?"

I looked around. "I am not suppose to show it yet, but yes. Look it's in my purse." I ran and grabbed my purse. I took out the box, and opened it. I then walked over to her mom with my purse, and the ring. "What do you think? Is it too small?" I asked nervously. CeCe has very high standards.

"Too small? This is huge!" I looked around checking for CeCe. "Shh, I don't want CeCe hearing you!" She got wide-eyed. "Sorry, but look at it. That is anything but small. Compared to CeCe it's too big." The ring was a 14 carrot gold Ring with little diamonds coming out of the center and one big heart in the middle.

"Wow, how many carrots?" She said excitedly. "14." I stated simply. "What? How did you afford that? You're not stealing are you?" I gasped playfully. "Me never! Ha, no actually I have been saving up for a year now. Half my paycheck towards it. I wouldn't have been able to afford it if Deuce didn't have connections."

"What, and you saved for a year? Impressive." Just then, CeCe came back. "Hey, what you looking at?" I slammed the box and shoved it in my purse. "Nothing!" I say quickly. I ran to the couch I was previously sitting in. "Um okay then." Georgia then stood up and smiled. "Alright, it's Saturday, I'm tired and I need sleep. Goodnight."

She stepped out the room. Me and CeCe were now alone. "I just can't believe it…we might get an apartment!" And within seconds CeCe got off of me and we were jumping, and screaming again. "Hey, could you keep it down some of us are trying to kill zombies, I can't hear my friends through my headset!"

"Sorry Flynn, it's just that me and Rocky might get an apartment!" He smiled "Aw, that's so sweet. I don't care." I looked dumb founded. "Okay first, ow. It's a big deal for us, and second has anyone changed?" CeCe just shrugged. "Guess not." Flynn interrupted us again.

"Whatever, can you two sleep at Rocky's place tonight? A bunch of my friends are sleeping over tonight." I frowned "Oh sorry Flynn my parents and Ty went to my grandma's, I'm not allowed in the house while they're gone."

"And besides Flynn, you and your little 14 year old friends will probably get turned on at the sight of us making out on the couch." CeCe said kissing me on the cheek. "Ew gross, then at least promise to stay in your room." CeCe grinned. "Fine, but I'm not promising we wont be loud. We will be."

My eyes went wide. "We won't be making any noise Flynn! We will stay in the room." I punched CeCe lightly on the shoulder as Flynn walked away. "Why would you do that?" I asked her. "What I was just playing around." I rolled my eyes. "Come on let's go get some dinner."

**A/N: So here is the introduction to another beautiful story(if you like it) So I hope you did like it! I just thought this would be fun and interesting to write, so REVIEW! I will update tomorrow, along with my other story!**


	2. It's ours!

**A/N: I'm updating this now I updated 'How could you…' last night at like 12:00 midnight so here is this update!**

**CeCe P.O.V**

"CeCe wake up!" I groaned and sat up. "What time is it?" She looked at her watch. Geek. "6:00 in the morning!" I laid back down. "Why so early? I need sleep if you want me looking beautiful." She removed the blanket from on top of me. "Get up we need to be ready for our tour, remember?"

"Fine, but I'll have you know you interrupted a very good dream." She looked at me sort of confused. "Oh yeah, what did you dream about?" She asked as she sat down next to me. "Well, I can give you a preview." I said smirking, and scooting next to her.

I leaned in, and started making out with her. I then sat myself on top of her, and wrapped my legs around her waist. She picked me up, and pushed me against the wall. She started kissing and liking my neck. We looked at each other, and she immediately walked me to the bed and laid me down.

I flipped our positions so I was on top. I started to unbutton her pajama top. "Hey CeCe do you know where the tooth pa-CeCe!" My head shot up at the sound of Flynn's voice. "Flynn! It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly. "You don't even want to know what it looks like CeCe!" Flynn said slowly.

I looked at Rocky who was burying her head in my shoulder, red faced and all. "Flynn, get out! And don't even think about telling mom, or else." A look of horror washed over his face. He knows what those words mean. "Sorry CeCe!" I stopped him before he could run. "And?"

"And Rocky! I am so sorry Rocky!" And with that he ran out the room. "Rocky you okay?" She looked up at me. "That was so embarrassing. How old is he?" I shrugged. "He is 14 it's not like he doesn't know about this stuff." She sighed. "Your right. Let's just get ready."

"Alright, and we won't try anything until we have a place of our own." We nodded. "Deal. Now let's get ready." She said as she stood up. "What should I wear?" I said walking to my closet. "Something that says, 'I'm not a kid anymore.' Something that shows we're all grown up."

"A suit. Got it." She nodded, and walked out my room. "Be back soon!" She called as she left my room. I looked through my closet for some kind of suit, but found nothing. I decided to check my mom's closet. I found about 3 suits, and took them to my room.

I tried all of them on, but only one fit. It was all gray, so I threw on a red button up shirt, and added jewelry to match. I went into the bathroom and got myself all 'dolled up'. Soon I went into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat. I poured a cup of milk and took a sip.

"Alright, how do I look?" I heard Rocky say. I turned and spit out my milk when I saw her. "Rocky, you look so…sexy!" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She wore a gray suit like mine, but she had a purple button up shirt underneath, with jewelry to match. Not to mention, some cleavage was showing.

"Well, besides the fact that you always look amazing, having your boobs out isn't really helping." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that much is showing." She said quietly. "UH TO YOU! Anyway, let's get going it's already 8:00." I said walking out the door.

"I didn't eat breakfast!" She said grabbing our hand bags. "We can stop by McDonalds. Now come on!" I say closing the door and locking it. "Usually, it'd be me rushing you." Rocky said. "I can take charge too." She smiled. "I like it better that way."

**At the Smart Renters Building**

"Hi we have a tour at 8:30 for the 'Fire place and overview' models." Rocky said to the women at the front desk. "Name please." The woman said not bothering to look up at us, she had an annoying voice. "Raquel Blue, and Cecelia Jones."

"What time was your appointment at?" Okay that does it, she isn't even paying attention to her. "UM 8:30!" I said rudely. Rocky gave me a look. "Oh I'm sorry. Here let me call Eddie, he does all the tours. You can wait right over there in the waiting room." I smiled. "Thanks."

We sat on the couches, and I turned to Rocky. "See, if you don't demand, you don't get." She shifted a little, and rubbed her arm. "You were kind of harsh if you ask me." I was going to respond, when a man came in. "Hi I'm Eddie, you must be Raquel, and Cecelia. Follow me." He said as he took us down a hall.

"So just through here takes us to the carts." He said as we left through the back door. "Carts?' I asked. "Yes, golf carts. We don't want you two walking such long distances, now do we?" I smiled. "No, of course not." We got in and drove to the 7th building.

He took us up to the 1st apartment and let us in side. "So here is the first room…" He went on to show us every thing, and it was really nice. "So how much are we looking at?" Rocky asked sitting next to Eddie and I. "Well, how's your credit?" They talked finance while I did my make up.

"Alright sounds great, thanks!" I ended up falling asleep, and that's what I awoke to. Also, Rocky pinched my side. We then walked to the Golf carts, and Eddie drove us to the parking lot. Once we were in the car Rocky had an earful to say.

"I can't believe you!" I shrugged. "What did I do?" She turned on the car. "You fell asleep. I had to make all decisions by myself, and you snored." My face went Red. "What!" She started laughing. "Yup, a big loud snort came out too." I buried my head in my hands.

"Rockyyyy, why! You couldn't wake me up?" She just started laughing harder. "You deserved it." I just kept my head hidden. "On the bright side…we are the future owners of a Smart Renters Apartment!" My head shot up. "Are you kidding? That's great!"

She smiled. "I know!" I smirked at her evilly. "Just you wait 'till we get home. I'm giving you a treat!" I said nibbling on her ear. She shivered. "No CeCe, not after…this morning!" I laughed. "Alright, let's go tell the others."

**A/N:So I had a lot of this chapter done but, it got deleted…I do that a lot! So here it is REVIEW**


	3. Our sort of fight

**A/N: I know I have been gone, but I have been very busy! So here is an update to repay my absence. I just read the story 'Wrong Fate' AND IT ROCKED! I was super touched by that fic. You should all read it. Anyway here we are. Other story update this weekend.**

**CeCe P.O.V.**

Everyone was so excited for us. I was too. Rocky and I were freaking out. She kept reminding me to clean up my act because they rarely give apartments to people our age. Then, she went on to talk about something with credit. I didn't listen to that part.

I simply kept sipping my milkshake. "Did you get all that CeCe?" Rocky said to me. I looked up. "Hmm?" She rolled her eyes. My mom but in. "I am so glad she is with you." Flynn bust out laughing on the other side on the table next to my mom.

"You know without Rocky I wouldn't be so helpless on my own guys." They all looked to me, and then to each other. The next second they're all laughing at me. "I'm serious guys." Rocky composed herself and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Of course you are. I am sorry babe it's just…come on. You know."

Mom, and Flynn stopped laughing and looked up at us. "What do you mean? I am fully capable of doing things on my own." Rocky sighed and put her head on my shoulder and rubbed my sides. "Yes I am sure you are, but I just know a little more with financial things, and other stuff. So, I am just…"

"Better than me?" I said cutting her off. "Ooooh." Flynn said thinking I was playing. I looked over to them. My mom had a serious face. She looked worried. I pulled Rocky off of me. "No, we didn't say that. It's just, if you paid attention we wouldn't pick on you as much."

"Paid attention! Okay fine, since you have no faith in your _girlfriend _I will have to prove it." Rocky's head turned to my moms at the word girlfriend. My mom gave her a look and Rocky smiled a smile that says 'surprise', but my mom knew I was dating. I had a look of confusion on my face. **(Georgia thinks Rocky proposed already)**

Flynn noticed too, and distracted me. "So how are you going to prove it?" He asked, their heads all turned to me. I took my time thinking. "I…I will live on my own for a while." I said deciding on something. Rocky's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll just live in an apartment for a bit. Pay bills, and stuff." They all looked shocked. "I don't think that's such a good idea CeCe." My mom said. "Do you even have a job?" Flynn said. Only Rocky said what they were all thinking.

"You will never be able to handle that." She said it fast, but as soon as the words left her mouth she looked as though she regretted it. "I'm sorry? I didn't realize that you were the only thing keeping food on my plate."

"No, that's not what I meant." I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Look I am doing this." Flynn spoke up. "How?" I had completely forgotten they were there. "Well, I'll get my own apartment for a few months. Get a job, live on my own."

"Without…me?" Rocky stated, her emotion unreadable. "Well, yeah. But only a few months. Like three, but then I'll move into the apartment your getting now. It'll be fine." I stared at Rocky. She stared at me. Our eyes locked. My mom's and Flynn's eyes on us. The air thin, and our bodies motionless.

"I'm back. What'd I miss?" Ty said coming from the Chick-Fil-A bathroom, and walking up to us. "CeCe is not moving in with Rocky. Instead she is getting her own place for a few months to prove that she is responsible. Nothing much really."

We all stared at Flynn now, gaping. "Maybe we should head home." My mom said getting up. "I agree." We all muttered under our breath. "Come on lil dude, your coming in my car." Ty said to Flynn as we exited. "Okay." Flynn shrugged. They drove off, as I got into Rocky's and my car.

"Bye mom. See you at home." I called out as Rocky drove off. Soon the car was quiet. "CeCe, I'm sorry." Rocky said to me. "Rocky, it's not your fault. I just think this will be good for us." I watched her shift her position before she spoke. "Well maybe it's not the best idea."

"Rocky, I want to do this." I said looking the other way. "I know it's just. I don't want you to. I was just playing. I know you will be just fine on your own…everyone knows." I grabbed one of her hands. "I want to know Rocky. I don't want to be so dependent. I need this." She sighed. "Fine."

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"Thank you." CeCe said sighing, and closing her eyes. "Although, if you need anything…don't feel scared to ask. Even I get help from my mom, and look how good I'm doing." CeCe looked to her. Rocky's eyes on the road. "I know but-" "I want to help you CeCe. Tell me if you ever need it, you'll come to me."

"I promise." She sighed. "Good." The tension between them was fixed and all was well again…for now. CeCe smiled and kissed her cheek.

Soon, they arrived at Rocky's moms place, and CeCe got right to work. They went to her room, and CeCe immediately got on her computer. She found a few well paying jobs she liked an set up interviews. Meanwhile Rocky was doing something on her phone.

CeCe checked for cheap apartments and found a few that were actually nice. She set up interviews there as well. CeCe turned around in Rocky's desk chair to face her, and her bed. "So Rocks, about the needing help part…do you know how to make a resume?"

Rocky smiled, and walked over to CeCe, glad she could help. "Yeah, you just need to fill this information out, and add past experiences you have had with work, and if you have been fired, or you quit." Rocky said as she showed CeCe an example resume on google.

**CeCe P.O.V.**

Soon it all worked itself out, and I was set up to start working at a five star restaurant, and move into my apartment all next week. Rocky on the other hand got us an apartment, and said I couldn't see it until she was done with it. My apartment came with furniture. Once I leave the furniture stays though.

So soon my exciting new life begins! Boy this will be fun…or so I thought.

**A/N: So review! I was serious if you want an update on 'How cloud you…' then it needs to more reviews. Well, back to this story…I am young, and have no job there for, go easy on me. If this isn't really what a resume needs it's okay keep it to yourself. And if you can't get an apartment at 18/19 (Which I think you can) that's okay it's my story, and in my story that's allowed. Thanks Bye REVIEW.**


	4. It's offical

**A/N: So you guys haven't reviewed my story 'How could you' even though you want me to update it. I can't update without some reviews. Please review so I can know if you are interested and what you want next Thanks!**

**CeCe POV**

"Bye Rocky."I said hugging Rocky for like the tenth time that Saturday. "Bye CeCe. I'm going to miss you." Rocky said. And I am already regretting this. "So this is really it where we part? After all these years I never thought we would live in different places." She added.

I nodded and forced back the tears threatening to spill. She smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed right back but unlike most of our heated make out sessions this one was sweet. Slow. It said one thing that almost broke me. Goodbye. I know as much as I am going to hate this I need it.

I have to prove I will be okay without Rocky. Even though I, hopefully, won't ever have to be without her in my life. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Alright let's go! No time for sobs stories we have to hit the road so I can turn your room into a man cave!" Flynn said tripping over all my bags he was carrying out to my car.

We were currently in front of my apartment building. And we had just gotten outside to say goodbye and of course Flynn ruined it. "I should go say bye to my mom." Rocky said laughing at my pouting face directed at Flynn. I nodded and she disappeared inside.

I walked to Flynn and he was at my height. I had grown to be 5'6 in the last couple of years and he was about two inches taller. I smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you Flynn!" I said as we hugged. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I'm going to miss you too, a lot." We pulled back and I looked at him and again found myself on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe I actually survived." He smiled at me before saying, "Who would have thought you would end up with Rocky. Personally I was expecting you to be on 16 and pregnant." I gaped at him. "Uh...got you?" I shook my head.

"That's mean, but I know what you mean. I want you to know I wasn't exactly wishing for the day we part even when you made me miserable sometimes, back when you were 9." He smirked, "I was just kidding! Seriously though, I love you sis." I smiled at him.

"I know bro, love you." He nodded. "Love you too. Just don't tell anyone about this." I then left to find my mom. "Mom" I said to her. She was at my car. The second she looked in my eyes a tear fell from mine. She hugged me tight and stroked my hair.

"Oh honey I know. It's scary. Just listen to me. You are going to be fine. Even if things go wrong you have me. I will always be there for you, and when I'm gone...guess who is going to take my place. It's Rocky who will be there. Just don't be scared." I frowned at this.

"Rocky hasn't even proposed. I just I don't know." I said thinking 'will she ever?' "Well I'm sure in due time it will all fall into place. You just need patience and, with you both moving out I'm sure that is a lot of pressure on her."I frowned at that to thinking this was my fault.

"I love you mom. I'm going to miss you." I said holding tighter. "I love you too. Now dry those tears before Rocky sees them." I nodded and pulled away and began packing my car thinking as I did.

**Rocky POV**

"Bye guys. I am going to miss you so much!" I said hugging my parents. "We love you too. We will miss you. Stay safe and be aware of your surroundings here in the big city..." I rolled my eyes. "Bye guys love you." I said hugging them again. "Alright bye love you." I pulled apart and grabbed the remainder of my stuff before exiting.

When I reached my car parked next to CeCe's I started putting all the bags I had in the trunk when I finished I looked up to see CeCe watching me. "Hey." I smiled and closed my trunk. "Hey. You all ready?" She nodded and hugged me. "Good, me too." We pulled apart and stared at each other.

I saw some of her bra showing from under her shirt and couldn't help myself. I pushed the jacket off her shoulder and kissed her shoulder. She gasped but stayed still. I moved to her neck and gave it one quick nip before licking it a little. She let out a moan and I pulled back and kissed her lips once more.

"I love you CeCe." She kissed me again. "I love you too." My mom came up behind us and pulled us into a hug. "Alright girls I am going to let you leave in a second. Now just remember that just because you are living separately doesn't mean you are separated. Stay in touch, and visit often." We nodded and pulled away. We climbed in our cars and we just drove off. And it hit me. That was it.

We are out of our homes that we have lived in since we were young. I eventually got to our apartment and I was amazed with the size. I walked to the only room with furniture and smiled. I got to keep my stuff from my room. So I had it looking like a guest room.

I was unpacking my things when I heard a knock at the door. This surprised me, it didn't look as if anyone followed me. I secretly hopped it was CeCe. When I opened the door I was met by...Tinka. "Hey Tinka." I said as I eyed her curiously. "Hey we heard about the new place and came to congratulate you." I looked behind her. "We?" she smiled and stepped aside. I saw Ty come from the side.

"Hey Rocky." I smiled and jumped on him. "TY!" I hugged him tight. Ty moved out two years ago and he visits every now and again. "Hey, want to let us in so we can talk?" I let go laughing. "Sure." They came inside and I noticed many boxes in their hands. "What's with the boxes?" Ty smirked at me.

"Just a little house warming gift from Tink and I." He said winking at Tinka. They had been dating for three years and they moved in together about a year ago. Ty moved into his own place then later Tinka moved in. "Oh guys you shouldn't have!" I said moving to let them in.

"It's the least we could do. After all you did the same for me when I just moved in." Ty said placing the boxes in my living room which was empty. "Oh wow Rocky this apartment is huge!" Tinka said coming out of a bedroom. "I know right! I was supposed to move in with CeCe but some stuff happened and she will be moving in later." I said sadly.

"Oh want to talk in private?" Tinka said with a concerned look. We stopped hating each other when she started dating Ty, I didn't want to break them up. "Uh...can I see my gifts first?" I said looking at Ty. "Ha sure." He gave them to me and he handed me a box cutter. I opened the first one to see a stool.

"Oh wow this looks really fancy." I said as I looked at the picture. "It is, and it cost more than it looks." I smiled. "Thanks you guys they are beautiful." I hugged them both before Ty brought me more. "Okay these four boxes are stools and these three are...well find out." I looked at the remaining three boxes and they were huge.

"What are they?" They both smirked and motioned for me to open them. "Alright." I opened the first box and was surprised at what they gave me."A living room set? You shouldn't have guys! How much did it cost?" Ty came in with a look. "More than I can afford." Tinka nudged him and he shut up.

"I really didn't mind spending a little extra on you. Now let's go talk while Ty sets up your furniture." Ty looked at Tinka with wide eyes, and she nodded to him. He slouched and mumbled, "I'll get my tools." With that he left to his car. Tinka walked to my room and sat on my bed.

"Listen Rocky I know we aren't exactly close only because your brother but I want you to know I think of you as a friend." I smiled. "Tinka I like you not because my brother but because of who you are. Ty just helped jump start that okay. I can talk to you." I said hugging her. She smiled.

"Okay so what happened?" I started telling her all about the joke and her being offended to how I want to propose. "I really love her but with all this stuff happening I can't propose, can I?" Tinka went into thought before answering. "Well only you can decide that."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm afraid she'll turn me down because of all that's happening." I said letting some tears escape my eyes. "Oh Rocky I'm sorry. Just think positive." I couldn't believe her accent was still so heavy after all these years. "I know but I think I still want to wait."

She smiled. "And there is nothing wrong with that. I wish you two the best of luck." I smiled she had talked to me about every subject before I mentioned proposal...even sex, but I will remember this part the most. "Thanks Tinka." She nodded, "Now let's go see how Ty is doing."

We both got up and saw Ty without a shirt sweating in the living room sitting on the now built furniture. Tinka walked over and sat next to him, placing her hand on his chest, running them down to his abs then up and down again. "Thanks Ty they look great!" I said sitting on the single couch.

He smiled and just sat there exhausted. "We should go. Thanks for having us." Tinka said getting up. "Bye guys thanks again so much! I really appreciate it." I hugged Ty then Tinka. They waved goodbye and left. I walked back to my living room, and looked at the stools placed next to the counter.

"Perfect."

I smiled happily. I then finished unpacking clothes and anything else I could and decided to call my girl.

**CeCe POV  
**  
I had just finished unpacking all my stuff into my drawers and such when I got a call. I looked to see Rocky's name on the screen and I smiled. "Hey Rocky!"

" Hey CeCe!"

" What's up boo?"

"Well I was just missing you so I thought I would call."

"Aw sweetie, I miss you too!"

"So I was wondering...could I come over to see your place?"

"Uh..."

"Come on I would invite you over but I don't have all the furniture but I know yours came with it so I just thought it would be a good idea."

"Alright. Love you see you soon!"

"Love you too, bye!"

It took about 10 minuets for Rocky to knock on my door. I looked through the peep hole which I just barley reached. I saw it was Rocky and I opened up and pulled her into a huge hug. She spun me around and kissed me full force. I kissed back as she slowly pushed me inside.

We kept walking until the door slammed shut and I got scared and accidentally bit her tongue. "Ow!" Rocky cried out pulling back. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to, I got scared by the door." She was holding her mouth and walked to my couch. "It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose." She sounded funny because her tongue hurt. "Here let me see." She shook her head.

"Don't be so stubborn." I said. She shook her head again and I sighed. "Fine but you did this." She eyed me curiously before I smirked and left into a my room. I grabbed some handcuffs my mom gave me to help keep me safe and I brought them to Rocky, but I hid them so she wouldn't see.

"Stand up and give me your hands." She slowly and hesitantly did so. I grabbed them and put them behind her back and cuffed her. "MMM! NM! HMM!" she mumbled. "What's that baby? I can't understand but if you show me your tongue I might be able to let you free. She shook her head.

"Fine, but you will regret it...actually you won't."

Rocky POV

I watched nervously as I watched CeCe slowly get down on her knees. I didn't want her to know I was scared though so I remained calm. She started unbuttoning my pants and I just stayed still. She smirked a little and un-zipped them. "Hmm nothing? Alright, I'll wait until later."

She zipped my pants up again and buttoned them. She then sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. I watched her curiously. With one eye brow arched. She smirked and pecked my lips, she started kissing repeatedly on my chin and then jaw line.

She trailed them down to my neck and started sucking on it. She licked bit and did anything else to get me to moan. I was able to handle this though. I didn't want her to win. I felt the blood in my mouth, but I didn't want to alarm her so I didn't open. "Fine." she stated watching my blank face.

She then started nibbling my ear. This felt even better but I didn't make a sound. She brought a hand up to my neck and started making circles with her fingers. I really wanted to just attack her there but I was chained. I just turned my head to the side, still with an emotionless face.

"Alright, hard ball hmm?" She brought her hands to my breast and she smirked at me. I looked at her with a challenging stare. "Don't think I won't. You know I will." I just shrugged and looked away. She placed her mouth back on my neck but a different side. It just so happened to be my sweet spot. I stood my ground though. She then started massaging my boobs and she kept on my neck.

She continued this for a few minuets before straddling my hips. Then I lost it. "Mmm!" I mumbled. "Ha got you now I'll stop when you stick out your tongue." I silently cursed in my head and she continued. I let it run for a while before I couldn't control myself any longer.

I started moving in rhythm with her and it felt great. She moaned and I couldn't help but do it back, with my mouth open. "CeCe...faster! Mph! Please." She went faster for a minuet before she stopped completely. "Open." I sighed and opened hoping it would get her to continue.

"Ahh." I said sticking out my tongue. The blood fell from my mouth and tongue onto her jeans. "Rocky!" She pulled back and kissed me. I knew she could taste the blood because she hesitated before continuing. She then ran and got things to clean it.

She also switched to booty shorts, which wasn't exactly helping my underwear right now.

In the next minuet or so I was better. "So can we finish up now?" I asked. "Actually I have my first day of work tomorrow can't be late! You can spend the night if you want!" I nodded and she pulled me to her room.

We laid into each others arms and I was still pulsing so I climbed out of bed, after she fell asleep and went to the bathroom to fix my...problem.

**A/N: So I am wondering on the rating for this. I imply things, but they haven't had any sex…technically. So I wonder if this is M. I guess T is okay. I'll leave it alone. So what did you think? You have to love hoe CeCe acts! It always makes Rocky's life…fun! REVIEW**


	5. Reunions, work, and plans

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I am trying to keep CeCe and everyone still sound young, because they are still transitioning into adults. So if CeCe or anyone say "Me and Rocky" It's so they still sound young.**

**ALSO, some people PM me with suggestions for my story and I just want to say that I LOVE when you guys do that! I could always use a new idea or a new suggestion! So if you have anything to say about my stories PM me or Review it! Thanks Guys, I recently got a good one from someone (I forgot your name sorry!) so I think I'm going to use their idea!**

Rocky POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my apartment. Thinking back to the events of last night, I smiled wildly. I turned around expecting see a beautiful _woman _sleeping next to me.

"Good morning gorgeous." I said while yawning. I opened my eyes to see no CeCe. "Hm, perfectly good waste of a compliment." I got out of bed, fixed my hair, and continued out the door. "CeCe! CeCe? Where are you?" I went into her kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Rocky,  
I had to work today. Remember first day on the job so I have to make a good impression. I woke up a lot earlier than usual, but it's only because I needed time to look fantastic, as always, so don't think you woke up late or anything. I'm sorry you are waking up to me being gone, but if I was there, you know I would already be making out with you. Anyway, my lunch break is from 12:00 to 1:00. Feel free to call me between that time. Have a good day!  
Love CeCe, xoxoxoxo  
_

I smiled widely after reading this. She spelled all the words right even with her dyslexia, and she is trying really hard to make this work. I looked to the time to see it was 6:05. I think she said she had to be there at 7:00, well she did say she woke up early to make a good impression.

I sighed and looked around. "I guess I should go back to my apartment." I said to no one. I went and got my bag, before going to my car. As I was walking on the side walk I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said standing up. "It's alright...bay-bee!" My eyes shot wide open at the, all too familiar, foreign accent.

"Gunther? What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Why, I live here!" He exclaimed holding his arms out. 'Some people never change.' I thought as he continued. "Wait, what are you doing here?" I looked around for a minuet then remembered. What? It's 6:00, I'm a little out of it.

"CeCe lives here. I came over to say hi and you know talk to her." He gave me a curious look. "It's 6:00 in the morning, a little early for hellos, no?" I then replayed last night's events in my head once again. "Well actually I stayed overnight. I came yesterday...We are dating, you know." I said the last part slowly. He nodded thoughtfully. "Right. So where is she?" It was my turn to give him a weird look. "Why do you care?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky. You have a beautiful girlfriend, and you are a beautiful girl. You know I am not looking for love right now so why be all defensive." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I looked to him with a disgusted face. "I'm not defensive!" I stated loudly.

He gave me a look. "Whatever, I just wanted to know why you care, and I'm not jealous. CeCe loves me. She sure did prove it last night." I started smirking at Gunther. He had a grimacing face. "Ew! Rocky that's repulsive!" I shrugged and kept going. "Bye! Hey wait! I had a question." I said turning.

"Ask away." I walked back over suddenly serious. "What do you do now? You know, career wise." He smiled and patted my back. "I have been in collage for 2 years. I major in dance, all styles, and also in accounting, as a backup plan." I nodded to him.

"Cool. So I take it your still single. Why? I know you're not looking for love, but trust me it's a fantastic feeling, and once you've found it you will be happy forever. You will want to please the one you love in every way, and try to always be with them. You want to be with them trough everything, and you want to just kiss them, and hug them, and make them feel good all the time. Wait for the one, and don't turn her away when you find her." I said thinking of all the things that has happened in the past with me and CeCe.

"That is a very sweet story, but I give advice not get it. I got to run collage calls, but you ever need anything call me. Here is my number, and I would love to get together with you, CeCe, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, and Dina again, so maybe we can hang out." I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. Bye Gunther!" I said waving as I walked away. As I got in my car I thought about some things. Collage, work, dancing, and backup plans. I still haven't started collage. I was set to start a year ago, when I first got out of high school, but Harvard was full.

In case you're wondering I started school late that is why I graduated at 18 and CeCe with dyslexia failed 1st grade. They never knew she had it so she couldn't get help. Anyway, now I have to wait until their waiting list clears up.

The original game plan was to wait until CeCe found a collage near Harvard so we can move their together, but now I'm on a waiting list. So until then I thought we could move into together to get used to it before moving out of state together.

Next on my mind was work. Right now CeCe is providing for us basically. Because I know by the end of this new year I will be off Shake It Up! Chicago, and I will be jobless. Meanwhile, CeCe will be getting paid big bucks at a five star hotel. She will probably be promoted to manager or something.

I need to step up my game and get a job. That somehow brought me to dancing. I know CeCe wants to be a dancer, but I am not so sure. If the opportunity should arise then sure I'll take it, but my dad wants me to be a doctor. I wouldn't mind being a doctor, I guess. So in the end what if it doesn't work out?

What if I don't become a dancer? If I try to be a dancer I can't go to get a doctor degree. So then what would I do? All this and more ran through my head as I drove to my apartment to get everything organized, and ready for CeCe to see. Speaking of CeCe, I wonder how her first morning on the job is going?

CeCe POV

I walked into the front doors and I could smell the fancy. I looked around at all the people, the floors, the food. It was all so beautiful. "Welcome to the Starlight hotel. How may I help you?" Said a, very hot, guy from behind the counter. He had these blue eyes that were so bright, and full of light.

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. He had tan skin, and nice brown, faded, hair. (He had a fade) He looked about Rocky's height. "Hi. Um actually I work here. I am supposed to start today." He smiled. "Lucky me. You must be Cecelia Jones. Nice to meet you, I'm Marqus."

I scrunched my face at my real name. "It's CeCe. And thanks you too." Now before you think anything, Rocky and I are bisexual. So you know both genders are looking fi-i-Ine in my book. This guy seems like some good eye candy just trust me it'll all work out.

Some harmless flirting here or there nothing to big. I love Rocky either way, and he seems more like a good friend. "So, you are going to be working the counter, there are just a few things you have to learn before you start. Michael will be over to help you soon." He said moving and escorting me behind the counter.

"Thanks again, so I was just wondering, what do you do here?" He looked hesitant at first, but then sighed. "Might as well not lie to a potential friend, I'm a bell boy." I tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Usually the new guy gets picked on. Not the other way around." He said sort of smiling.

"No, no...no it's not that I'm laughing at. Your face was priceless." I said laughing through the whole sentence. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "What's going on in here? It doesn't seem like much work is being done around here !" We stopped laughing and looked to the door.

I noticed a man standing there with a suit and brief case. He seemed like a classic 'stick in the mud' who was rich and had to have things perfect or he would disappoint daddy.

He turned in my direction and he seemed to recognize me, although I've never seen this guy before, and he smiled and stuck out his hand. "Ah, and you must be Miss Jones. A pleasure really." I smiled at the flattering words. I looked to his name tag and it read: The Starlight Hotel Manager; Phillipe Martinez.

Figures, a guy like this would be the manager, better make my first impression a good one. "The pleasure is all mine ! It's a true honor to be here meeting with you. I haven't had many bosses, but, excuse me, although, none have been professional and kind enough to greet new employees. Not that it means anything, but I'm impressed." I said trying to sound grown up and sophisticated like Rocky.

It seemed to work because he smiled at me. "Oh trust me CeCe it means a lot." I smiled before something hit me. He called me CeCe. "Um excuse me sir, but you called me CeCe." I didn't know what was going on, but I still didn't want to ruin anything. "Aw damn it! You messed it up! Come on Tio we talked about this!" I heard a very familiar voice shout.

I couldn't place who it was though. That is, until I saw Deuce walking toward me. I smiled real big, and ran to Deuce. I threw my arms around him and pulled tight. We stayed here for like a minute and then let go. "I haven't seen you in a while! How you been? Aye how's Rocky? You two still going strong?"

I smiled at my Latino friend and nodded. "Everyone is great! Oh and Rocky and me are still together, and very happy!" He smiled and nodded his head. "Great, Dina and I are still together too." I hugged him again before asking the question. "So what's going on here?" Everyone laughed and he began to explain.

"Well, I was helping my uncle here organize his job applications and I saw your name at the top and couldn't resist!" I smiled. "Still a man of many connections I see." He pulled me away to outside, after shouting we'll be back.

"It's really good to see you CeCe. It's like the gang has all separated, I mean I NEVER thought I'd see the day you got a job!" He said laughing, but my face kind of fell. "Okay, what did I say this time?" He said a little carful, but playful. "No it's not you. It's just...did I only get the job, because you know me?" I said thinking the worst.

"What? No! CeCe, I talked to Ty recently and I know what's going on. I knew if I would have done that, like I wanted to, you would be upset. So instead I waited until he told me who he picked, and well I dropped the big news on him. Oh, and you also don't really start 'till next week Monday!" He said smiling.

"Really? Thanks Deuce! And about the whole 'situation' between me and Rocky, it's nothing really. To be honest, I'm just trying to show that I can be fine without Rocky, that I am responsible and fully capable of handling it all on my own." He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well being independent is always a good thing to know, but being independent from the one you love isn't always a good thing to do. You also don't have to prove anything to anyone. If Rocky honestly thought you wouldn't be okay on your own she wouldn't have ever let you go. I also know that Rocky is miserable without you by her side every morning and every night, she feels like this whole thing is her fault and she is probably going to do everything in her power to get you to come back to her. So my question to you is: is it all worth it in the end your both not happy, so is it?"

I was thinking when his phone went off. "Hello? Hey babe. Yeah, we are talking right now. Oh, okay. Yeah. Alright love you, bye. Listen CeCe, Dina and I would love to get together sometime with you and Rocky, and everyone else so be sure to get in contact with us. I got to go pick up Dina, but I'll be available anytime. Want to do lunch?"

I smiled and got up. "Sure. Oh can Rocky come?" He laughed. "Please bring her, and, not being sarcastic, anyone else you want. Meet us at Crusty's just like old times. 12:00 don't be late! Bye CeCe! Good seeing you." I hugged him again and nodded smiling.

"You too Deuce, and thanks...for everything. You always have been my best guy friend." He smiled and gave me a head nod before walking off. I sighed and called Rocky. "Hello?"

"Hey baby! What's up!"

"One of Deuce's uncles owns the hotel so I saw Deuce. And I don't start until next week Monday."

"Baby that's awesome! How is he?"

"Good, still with Dina. So what you been up to?"

"The rest of _**our**_ furniture came in. They put it together so it's all set and you can come anytime you want!"

This made me think of what Deuce said. "Awesome babe! So, would you mind if I stayed the night tonight?"

"Of course not baby! I want you to be with me all the time!"

"Me too Rocky. So before I forget Deuce wants the gang to do lunch at Crusty's, 12:00! So start calling everyone up."

"Got it, hey what time is it now?"

"9:00...9:00! Time flys. Why?"

"Want to hang out first? Then I'll drive you."

"Sure Rocky! Anything with you!"

"Alright, meet me at my place. Now I'm going to start making some phone calls!"

She hung up after that. I got in my car and started leaving. Something was bothering me, but I wasn't sure what. Suddenly my phone went off again, it was Rocky.

"Hey babe!"

"I forgot to say, I love you, so...Love you _**fireball**_bye!"

Yep...much better!

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! I don't like thinking about what letter goes where for Gunther and Tinka's accents so just read it with their accents and you should be fine! I also, just might update Hate, but love to paint after How could you…you guys seem to like that one too. I'm glad because it's my first story and usually people's first stories suck. NO OFFENS TO ANYONE I MEANT LIKE MY FRIENDS SCHOOL WORK I LOVE ALL ROCKY AND CECE STORIES! So that's it…REVIEW!**


	6. A good lunch

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! I'm going to start with that until the week is over. So yeah, I was supposed to update Wonder, but I hadn't updated this in a while. But I will have wonder updated soon, and then another chapter of How could you. Back to this story next few chapters will be focused on Gunther, Ty, and Deuce.  
**

**Rocky POV  
**  
I was fixing everything up, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to CeCe jumping on me, with her legs wrapped around my waist and hands on my neck. "Hey babe! I missed you!" I smiled. "Hey. I missed you too. And Uh, nice to see you." I said a little awkwardly.

I closed the door, and guided her into the living room. "So here it is. You can let go now." She laughed and got off of me. "Wow, this place is amazing! Look at the furniture, and the color, and the TV is huge! Oh the fireplace. That would be a good place do go at it, don't you think?" She wriggled her eye brows at me.

"CeCe! I don't want to talk about that!" She frowned. "Why not? It's just us, and we are together." I looked anywhere, but her eyes. "Well, you know..." She stuck and eye brow up at me curiously. "So, you mean you don't want all this?" She said walking up to me and placing her hands on my neck, and waist.

She kissed and nipped my neck. I involuntarily tilted my neck to the side. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "Too bad, because you can have it anytime you want." She said, her hot breath on my neck. She kissed my neck again before pulling away.

"Show me the rest of the place." She said laughing and walking away. "You little...look at the kitchen." I said trying to be nice. After I showed her the tour she smiled at it all. "It's a really nice place. I can't wait until I move in!" I smiled at that comment. 'So, she still wants to move in.'

That's great, because I was worried we were growing apart. Even though it's only been a day. "So, what do you want to do?" She thought about it for a second. "Why don't we do some dancing?" I looked to her confused. "What kind of dancing?" She gave me a wicked smile. "Dirty dancing."

**CeCe POV  
**

"Rocky where are you going?" I asked as she past by the Crusty's parking lot, and pulled up in front of my apartment. "I want to pick someone up to join us." She said getting out, and heading to our old apartment. "Is it my mom?" She shook her head. "No. Just wait." I nodded.

After getting in the elevator I asked again. "Is it your mom?" She sighed. "No." She walked out the elevator, and knocked on my house door. "I GOT IT MOM!" We heard Flynn yell, before he opened the door. "Hey guys. Long time no see, let's go." I looked to Rocky and she was hugging Flynn.

"Yeah, Deuce should be there by now." Rocky said while they entered the elevator. "Rocky, you invited Flynn?" I whispered. "Heard that." I ignored him. "Yeah, he is just as much apart of the gang as we are, and besides, he is 14 now. I think he can handle any mature comments that come up." She said to me.

"Yeah, but...I don't know. I guess I don't want my little brother with us adults." I said gesturing to myself. "Heard that too." Flynn said exiting the elevator, along with Rocky. "Relax, he is older now, and I think it's good that he sees all his old friends." I nodded and shrugged it off.

I went to open my door and saw Flynn sitting in the front passenger seat. "Okay, this is where I draw the line!" I yelled opening the door. They laughed and high fived. "Told you it would work." Flynn said before going into the back. Rocky drove to the parking lo just around the corner, and we went inside.

I looked around and saw Deuce, Dina, Ty, Tinka, and Gunther all sitting at a table silently. "Hey, there's our girls, and you brought Flynn! Was up lil' dude?" Ty said getting up and hugging us. He high fived Flynn as we walked back to the table. "See, it'll be fine." I nodded and sat down next to Gunther. Rocky gave a warning glare to Gunther before sitting down next to me.

**Rocky POV  
**

I didn't mind Flynn tagging along, but it wasn't all just for Flynn. I wanted CeCe to see I could handle kids. She seemed totally oblivious though, and on top of that she was sitting next to Gunther. I just don't really want Gunther to make a move, but I trust him, well CeCe at least.

"So why don't we go around he table, and everyone gets a turn to talk?" Deuce suggested. "I'll go first." Gunter said. "Right so Ty..."Everyone laughed at Flynn's comment. "Hey, I'm not that boring. Anyway, as you can tell I'm still single, and I'm not really looking for anyone. Sorry to disappoint ladies." Gunther directed towards us.

I'm going to kill him. "Anyway, I am attending the Chicago Fine Arts Collage. I major in dance, and accounting. I decided to take up a job at this one dance school. They have performance teams who get paid if they win tournaments and such. I just got an apartment, and I am planning on flying out to California to do some audition searching soon. If I make it, contact me for information on dance gigs." Gunther said giving CeCe, and Ty his number. Tinka, and I had it.

"And if we don't dance?" Deuce asked. "I'm sure I could find you something he said giving Flynn, Deuce, and Dina his number." We nodded. "I'll go next." Ty said.

"So, as you guys know me and Tink have been dating for a while, and we are moving to New York together so I can attend collage. Tinka will be going to a collage close to where we are living, as am I, and we will see how it goes from there." Tinka nodded. "We both are going to be getting a job at this dinner show thing, but Ty said he is going to be looking for auditions for us." We all nodded again.

Smiling, hugging, Flynn poking. It was nice so far. "We'll go next." Dina said holding Deuce's hand. "We have moved into a house and Deucey and I just finished collage. With our Bachelors degree. We will be moving in to an apartment together soon. I can't wait!" Dina exclaimed.

Deuce happily nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Ty looked to Tinka and kissed her also. "I'm next!" Flynn shouted. "Hey, I have a life too!" We all made little side comments, and he scoffed. "Whatever, so mom has been crying a lot with Mrs. Blue. I try to comfort them, but I'm not really good at that stuff. So I usually just cook some bacon, and give them tissues. You guys should visit more, you too Ty."

We shared looks. "We just moved out!" CeCe and I shouted. "I know, but they are hurt. Anyway, I am doing okay in school. I got A's and B's. I just asked this girl out, she said yes!" Flynn said popping his collar. "Nice, what's she like?" Deuce asked.

"She is a little shorter than me, and she is blonde, beautiful, and she plays Xbox!" Flynn said fist pumping. "Marry her." Ty said fist pumping him. The girls just rolled their eyes along with me. "That's nice Flynn. Out turn!" CeCe said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah well, CeCe and I have got our own apartments and she just got a job, I just finished my setting up my apartment. And-"

"Hold on you two don't live together? Why not?" We heard Gunther ask. Everyone looked to him mouths a gape. "Gunther! I'll tell you later." Tinka said quickly. I never officially told Gunther we weren't living together, or the story behind it.

I knew they were trying to spare my feelings because I really wanted CeCe to live with me. It was quite for a minute before CeCe continued. "Soon, Rocky will be going off to college and I'm going to tag along. Where ever that is." We all laughed and I gave her a quick kiss.

We then started sharing old stories from when we were younger. It was a nice time, and we eventually got pizza. We exchanged new numbers, and promised to this again soon. Since everyone was moving soon we wanted to get together one last time for final goodbyes.

Soon CeCe and I were back at my apartment. "You know you're good at the whole dirty dancing thing." CeCe said as we sat on the couch. She was sitting on my lap. I thought back to earlier today, and blushed. CeCe would have practically raped me if Deuce hadn't called reminding us we had to leave. At first it was dancing then somehow CeCe got me onto the couch.

**Flashback  
**_  
_

_"I love the new place Rocky. It's so...sexy." CeCe said biting my neck. "CeCe, what are doing?" I asked holding her waist. "Showing my girl just how much I love her." She started kissing up my neck until her lips met mine. She kissed me fiercely. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened up for her._

_I felt he hands trace down, and go up my shirt. She began un clipping my bra, and massaging my breasts. "CeCe." I moaned into her ears. "Turned on yet?" I nodded my head closing my eyes. "Good." She pulled away and went towards my pants. My eyes widened in realization._

_I didn't want to go this far with CeCe yet, I wanted to wait. She started messing with my belt buckle. "CeCe no." I moaned, as she kissed my neck again. "Don't worry, you'll love it. Trust me." She said with a seductive voice as she got my pants down. Fuck it. I'm too turned on._

_Rrrrring! Rrrrrrring! "That's Deuce!" I shouted pushing CeCe off of me and onto the floor. I pulled up my pants, and got them buckled, rushing to the phone. My bra fell out of my shirt, and I motioned for CeCe to put it on as I talked to Deuce. She took my shirt off, and eyed my breasts. _

_I tried covering up, but she swatted my hands down, and pinched my boob. "Ah!" I jumped and hi CeCe on the arm. "Nothing Deuce." I said as he questioned me._

**End flashback**

"Uh, yeah. Hehe." She smirked. "Want to try it again?" I gulped and ran into my room, pushing her onto the floor again. "Babe! That hurts. I wasn't going to do anything! And it's not like you don't like it!" She yelled to me who was hiding under the covers. She came in and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you. I want to ask you a huge question." I turned to her and pecked her lips. "I love you too. What is it?" She smiled and took a breath.

"Today made me realize something. I shouldn't be in a separate home from you. My home should be your home. I want us to say were going home, and know that we are going home to each other. What I'm trying to ask is...can I move in with you?"

I smiled so big and jumped on her. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much! I love you, yes!" I said kissing her over and over again. I kissed her anywhere I could find skin. She laughed and pulled me into a real kiss.

"I love you too, but we have to wait a month until I can move in." I then thought about something. "Didn't you have a lease?" She nodded. "It won't cost to much to get out of. I nodded and started kissing her everywhere again.

**A/N: So, I don't really like the chapter, but tell me if you guys do! I just wanted to catch everyone up on how the gang is doing! So uh, Wonder, and How could you update soon. REVIEW**


	7. Next day visits

**A/N: I have 5 followers on twitter. THANK YOU! To those people. I love you guys and I am SOOO HAPPY about those 5 people but…I thought more of you would follow me. Oh well, what can you do? So if you do want to follow me follow me on…**

**Twitter: (at symbol) ThtRandomWriter**

**The 'a' in that isn't there so be careful. Hope you like the chapter sorry for the wait. DEDICATED TO:SwagtasticAj**

**Rocky POV  
**  
Waking up to CeCe's face was a dream come true. It made me feel so happy and refreshed. I was ready to start the day just by the sight of her. I had plans though, and it meant saying goodbye to my beautiful girlfriend. I kissed her lips before whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She opened her eyes and flashed me a smile. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning gorgeous." She pecked my lips before getting out of bed. "So, what are we doing later today?" She asked getting out of bed and going to do her make up in my bathroom. "Uh, actually I...Uh have to do something later." I said nervously walking into the bathroom.

"Like what?" She asked looking at me through the mirror. "Oh, you know...stuff." She eyed me curiously. "You're acting weird. What's up?" She said turning and holding my neck. I couldn't lie to her while she's so close.

"Noting, I just needed to talk to Ty and Deuce about something. I'll call them now." I said running out of the bathroom. It wasn't a total lie. I need to talk to them, just not with anyone else there. I dialed their numbers and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" I heard their voices come through at the same time. "We need to talk. Meet me at my house with your girlfriends." I hung up almost immediately when I saw CeCe walk in to the living room. "What did Ty say?" I shifted nervously again.

If you knew what we were going to be discussing you would be nervous too. "They are coming over so...get ready." She shrugged and walked back to my room. Soon to be our room. "Are you going to be wearing my clothes?"

She smirked. "You know it, but not your pants, those are way to long for me." I laughed and went to grab some of my own clothes. CeCe started changing right next to me and I had to turn around so I wouldn't stare. 'I swear, this girl is going to be the death of me.

All her teasing, and flashing. I can't live like this!' "Rocky, you okay? You look like you just crapped yourself." My eyes widened and I turned around to face her. Bad decision. She still didn't have her shirt on. She was just putting her soft, white flesh out there to be touched. I ran to the bathroom and quickly got changed.

"I'll get it!" I heard CeCe shout. After I changed I sat in the living room and started reading a book. CeCe was still getting ready, no surprise there. "Hey Ty! Hey Tinka!" I heard CeCe say. I quickly walked over and watched as she gave Ty a kiss and a hug, before doing the same to Tinka. "Hey guys!" I called as I speed dialed Deuce's number. "Yo."

"Where are you? Ty just got here, hurry up or you're dead meat Martinez." I hung up and walked back to everyone. "So, why are you guys here?" CeCe asked as I sat between her and Ty. "Rocky called and said sh- OW!" Ty screamed as I elbowed his side.

I gave him a warning glare. "What was that about Rocky?" CeCe asked before I heard a knock at the door. "Oh look! Deuce and Dina are here. I'll get it." I ran to the door and pulled it open. Thank goodness it was Deuce. "Hey, come in." I said as I hugged them.

"Alright so, if I could just have a word with the boys? Thanks." They looked at me curiously for a second. "Why?" Deuce asked. I gave him the evilest look and they sprang from their seats.

**CeCe POV  
**  
"What do ya think that was about? I haven't seen Deucey that scared since I told him he had to wear shorts." Dina asked looking at us oddly. "I don't know, but Rocky has been acting a little jumpy lately." I replied remembering a few incidents we had.

"So has Ty. He is acting like he did something wrong. Bringing me flowers for no reason, and telling me he loves me everyday. I know I shouldn't assume he is doing anything bad, but I guess I'm just wondering why." Tinka said. "I know what you mean." Dina and I said together.

We eyed each other weirdly before she spoke. "Let's just watch TV. Stop that!" Dina and I shouted in unison again. I turned on the TV. Ellen came on and we all cheered. Ellen was so funny! Plus she was a lesbian so Rocky and I could relate to a lot of her monologues at the beginning. Rocky would be Ellen, and I would be Porshia.

"Thank you, thank you. Alright so, I just found out that this month is national couples month." The crowed clapped. "I know, I know. It's exciting for some of us. 'Oh, thank goodness he isn't cheating on me. He is just buying me flowers so he could celebrate couples month.'" The crowed laughed at her mockery.

"Yeah...I'm SURE that's it. Because everyone knows it's couples month." The crowd laughed again. "It's gotta be. No, but sometimes people just really love you, and decide to do something extra special just to see you smile. Other times they are going to propose and REALLy want you to say yes" We laughed along with the crowd.

"Okay, so what about the other people. The...single people. You must be like, 'What the heck? A whole month dedicated to couples. Well I'm sad and lonely, what do I do then?' I'll tell you what you do then, you get up and dance!" I turned the TV off. "Hey!" Dina shouted. "Oh, come on I love when she dances!" Tinka pouted. "I'm going to propose." I said instantly. "What?" They said together.

"I'm going to propose."

**A/N:975 WORDS! So close to 1,000! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I am feeling better! Thanks for the get well wishes! It made my day…along with the reviews. Which reminds me…**

**Follow me on Twitter: (at symbol) ThtRandomWriter**

**REVIEW! CHAPTER DEDICATED TO:SwagtasticAj**


	8. The plans are set

**A/N: Hey, so I haven't updated this story in a while so I figured maybe you guys want to know what is happening here as well. So, no, I didn't abandon this story. I posted a couple sneak peeks on this chapter before it actually came out on twitter and they have been out for a week so if you want to know what's happening in the next chapter of my stories before they happen follow me on twitter.**

**Twitter: ThtRandomWriter**

**Rocky POV**

"You're going to propose?!" The boys yelled at me at the same time. "Yeah...I know were young, but I love her. I want to make her mine before anybody else can. I know you guys love your girlfriends too, so maybe we can all propose at once?" I said confidently.

They looked at me slacked jawed for a second before they responded. "In all honestly I was going to propose to Dina too." Deuce announced smiling. I hugged him tightly, "So want to propose with me?" He nodded and we hugged again. "Ty?" He asked pulling back.

"What is even the plan here?" He yelled avoiding the question. "We love our girlfriends and we are going to propose at exactly the same time. I thought we could take them out all to the same place, just different sections. Have a date then at the end of the night propose and meet up. So...?" I explained. "I don't know, guys." He huffed.

"Don't you love Tinka!? The only way she's going to go with you to collage is if you guys get married!" Deuce shouted at him. "Of course I love her! It's just a big commitment, okay! I've never been this serious before, and I'm nervous!" Ty shouted back.

"Okay guys, let's back up." I forced myself between them. "No, he's being stupid! If he doesn't want to propose he might as well leave her! Why force him to propose now? He isn't going to be happy! It's whatever, let's just go." Deuce shouted. I looked to Ty's face and he was hurt.

"You don't understand," he whispered," I love her so much. Sometimes I think not enough, I want to propose. I'm just scared, I don't know if she will reject me, and living together? What if we can't pay bills and collage at once? What if we don't have money for food? What if-" He continued rambling before we cut him off.

"Ty, look I know love is scary, but the reality of fear is; You're not scared of the dark. You're scared of what's in it. You're not afraid of heights. You're afraid of falling. And right now, you're not afraid to love; you're just afraid of not being loved back." I told him.

"Tinka loves you bro, and she's going to say yes, but you gotta propose. And when you do; you gotta want to propose." Deuce added. Ty nodded, "You guys are right, I'm sorry." We group hugged for a moment. "I'm sorry too." Deuce said. They hugged quick and then I spoke, "So boys, what do you say? Let's get planning!"

**CeCe POV**

"Why would you propose to Rocky? She's the guy of the relationship." Tinka said before Dina cut in, "Nah, I think CeCe is the guy of the relationship." I went to answer when they kept up the banter. "Why would she be the guy, she acts to sexy to be the guy. She would be too much of a tease to be the guy." Tinka defended. 'Good point.' I thought.

"Yeah, but Rocky's shy, quiet, and caring personality against CeCe's fierce, sexy attitude makes her the guy. Plus, CeCe is sexy, and an annoying tease, but that makes her the dominant one, which is usually the guy." Dina countered. 'True that.' I thought.

"Yeah, but Rocky is more responsible, and it would just make more sense if she proposed instead of CeCe because-" 'Oh lord.' "Enough!" I shouted. They both looked at me from their now standing in each other's faces.

"You're both right! We could both be the guy, okay? Now shut up! It doesn't matter anyway, I want to propose so I will okay?" They both shook their heads and sat down looking at the floor. "Okay." "Yeah, whatever." They mumbled.

"Good, anyway so I just can't wait to be with her, and I'm ready so I know she is!" I squeaked. "You sure? Your only 18 CeCe. Don't you think it's fast? She isn't even 20 yet." Tinka asked concerned. "Oh goodness Tinka you're killing me here! It doesn't matter what age Rocky is as long as they are in love, besides Rocky is going to be 20 in like, what 3 months? And CeCe is going to be 19 in about 5 months so...who cares!" Dina argued.

"All I'm saying is-" 'Not this again!' "Guys! Really? Why are you so willing to fight about our relationship so easily? Just drop it, but the whole sexy thing is okay, you can say that." I smiled at them. They rolled their eyes. "Can't you guys just be happy for us?" They sighed after that and came and hugged me.

"Congrats Chicka." Dina whispered before sitting back down. "I'm happy for you two, just nervous. I know you'll be okay." Tinka smiled before placing herself on the couch again. "Thanks guys!" They nodded before Dina spoke up. "So, what's the plan?" She smiled.

"Plan?" I questioned. "You know, what you are going to do, what ring, what you're going to say, where?" Tinka answered. I stared at them for a moment. I really wasn't sure. "Oh come on girl! You gotta have a plan." I shook my head and shrugged. "I just got the idea to propose, I'm not sure yet." They jumped up upon my words.

"Oh my gosh, child! You need help. Come on, call Rocky." Dina said pulling me out the house while Tinka threw my phone, and purse at me. "Why?" I asked dialing. "Because we are going out to plan, and they will wonder where we went when they get back." Tinka answered.

'I swear they have totally different opinions, yet have the same plan like they came up with it together.' I thought as they dragged me out Rocky's apartment...soon to be ours! I can't wait!

**Rocky POV**

"Hey CeCe. Okay, sure no problem. 'Kay, thanks babe bye." I hung up and slumped in my seat. "What's up with you?" Deuce asked, as he looked at me through the car's rear view mirror. "It's just that, CeCe, Dina, and Tinka went out somewhere and they might be gone for a few hours." I said slumping in my chair even farther.

"Wait, so we get a free pass to go to wing house, AND hooters, and your upset about it?!" Ty asked smirking at his thoughts. "Yeah, I get it no women for a while, but I guess after finally making everything official...I just want to hold my baby." I pouted wrapping my arms around myself.

"We'll, this could be your last chance to go to Wing House, or Hooters." Deuce commented skipping the turn to my apartments. "Wing House, AND Hooters he means." Ty hollered emphasizing his point. "Ugh! Fine I'll go, but I won't enjoy it."

**Later**

"Pass me another wing!" I shouted over all the noise in the place. Everybody was crowded at Wing House watching some big sports game on the TV. I was having a great time. I had everything already planned out with CeCe, so I decided to just not stress and enjoy my 'Bachelors party' as Ty put it. I wasn't really checking the girls out, and I wasn't planning to either...but Ty and Deuce sort of happened and well...

**Earlier that night**

We were at Hooters before we came to Wing House and having a pretty good time. "Hey baby, think you could get us some more wings?" Ty asked the waitress, if you can call her that. "Sure what kind?" She smiled politely at him. "I like spicy, like us fellow Latinos." Deuce winked at her.

She just nodded her head and walked away. "Oh my god! You two have no game." I laughed at them. "Hey! At least she smiled at me!" Ty defended looking at Deuce. "What! Hey that was a good line!" Ty and I just burst out laughing at the poor boy. "So what, it's not like you can do better." Deuce said, his face going red.

"Really? I could do it better even if I was blind." I smirked at them. "Oh really? Prove it!" I just grabbed sunglasses out of my bag and placed them on. "Watch me."I was wearing the type of sunglasses that a blind person would use. They were all black and looked super fine on me!

"Deuce go call over the red head." I whispered to him. "You and the red ones." Ty shook his head at me. "Yo waitress!" Deuce called out to her. She walked over and I prepared myself. "Go ahead." Deuce said to me. "Hi, I'm Rocky. Um, I apologize for not calling you myself. I'm blind so I can't see you." I said politely to the lady.

She seemed surprised but smiled anyways. "Oh, it's not a problem at all sweetie." She said rubbing my arm. "What can I do for you?" She continued her movements. I grabbed her hand and slowly reached to her face. I was pretending to try and find it.

When I held her face I pulled it close to mine. "Just a coke please." I whispered, our lips very close. I wasn't going to kiss her. I didn't kiss her. She wasn't my type, and I'm proposing soon too. I'm not like that. I felt her nod in my hands and walk away, but not before I heard her gulp.

"Haha! Still got it!" I fist pumped. I lowered the glasses so they could see my eyes and I smirked. "Jealous?" They huffed and put their heads down. "No fair! You aren't even a guy and you can flirt with girls better." Deuce whined. "I can't believe my baby sister is better than me." Ty whispered in shock. "Shh! She's coming back!" I said before placing the glasses on my face.

**Present**

She ended up giving me her number, but I didn't need it. Eventually I just asked if we could leave so we came here to Wing House. The boys were watching the game too, but we weren't old enough to sit at the bar. I got a little bored so I walked up to the DJ. Here in Chicago our Wing Houses have dance floors and DJs.

"Yo, can you play something that I can dance too? Preferably pop, or hip hop." He nodded so I walked away. Pretty soon a song by The Acedemy Is came on. It was called about a girl. I loved this song! It was more of a Rock kind of feel but it had a killer chorus so I was willing to dance to it.

I pulled Ty onto the dance floor with me, and he stood next to me. I did a move then be copied. Eventually we were dancing in sync with each other. There were people nodding their heads off to the side so I asked to Ty to help me. We pulled a bunch of people onto the floor with us, and we showed them a simple two step move. We had all these people dancing with us when suddenly the chorus came up again.

**'I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl'**

Everyone was fist pumping along to the chorus and I bet we looked so cool because the DJ was smiling at us like crazy. Soon the song finished and everyone was high-fiving us. Deuce found us and decided that we should go home. It was good night. I was happy.

The best part, was when I got to end it holing my baby in my arms.


End file.
